Mickey's House of Villains
Mickey's House of Villains is a direct-to-video film created by Disney, based on House of Mouse, starring Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Daisy Duck and characters and villains from past Disney movies. It was released on both VHS and DVD by Walt Disney Home Video in September 3, 2002. Summary It's Halloween, and the House of Mouse is staying open past midnight with tons of treats for the guests. However, the holiday is inspiring the villains to commint an evil deed to commerate the occasion. Mickey and the gang might just have some trouble on the way. Plot Leaves blow in the wind as the camera pans through trees as the movie title is shown. The camera continues going downward, until the House of Mouse is seen. Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Bambi, the Hag, Big Bad, Hades and several others walk down the road, and are let inside by Max. He watches them enter as the sound of a thunder crash is head. Max turns to see the Cave of Wonders has appeared in front of the club, havinng seemingly burst from the ground. Jafar exits and leaves the golden scarab (which is supposed to make up the Cave's eyes) with Max, wishing him a happy Halloween. Max is left dumbfounded as he eyes the scarab as a car alarm chirps. Inside the lobby, Donald looks in the Magic Mirror, admiring his devil costume; as it's Halloween, he's hoping to scare someone. Daisy overhears him and tells him on the "scream-o-meter" he's barely a squeal. Goofy then tells Donald that Daisy is right; he's not going to scare someone dressed up as a big red bunny (as Goofy mistakenly believes) He then tries all night to scare someone, as a side gag. All of Donald attempts backfire on him; (these happen at separate times after a cartoon is shown) he tries scaring Beast (very bad idea) and gets roared at, getting scared himself. He next tries scaring the Queen, who changes into her Hag form and scares him. Donald's last attempt is trying to sneak up on the Fates. However, the short one points their eye at him, showing they know what he's up to. Donald is left depressed as he cannot scare someone. Backstage, Minnie takes notice to the large group of villains in the audiance (Chernabog, Rattigan, Claude Frollo, Lady Tremaine, the Queen, Maleficent and her goons specificly) and tries to make Mickey worry that they may be up to something. However, Mickey assures Minnie that they have so many villains as guests at the club tonight because it's Halloween; he believes they won't be up to any tricks. While waiting for Mickey to start the Halloween festivities, Cruella De Vil complains to her fellow villains every Halloween at the House of Mouse only has treats and no tricks, claiming that if she ran it, things would be different. Ursula asks if she'd add a "splash" of evil while Captain Hook thinks it would be pillage and plundering. Iago complains that all the villains do is talk, thus making them dull. Jafar, however, decides to end that and tells them that he has "a trick for Mickey Mouse", but they will have to wait until midnight; his cohorts are enticed by this and now eagerly await his plot's unfolding. Mic introduces Mickey (in a vampire costume), who tells the crowd some jokes before starting the cartoons. After four cartoons, Iago wonders how much longer it will be until Jafar's trick, which Jafar assures him it will be after the next cartoon, following which, the five of them sneak backstage. While Mickey is taking bows onstage, Ursula grabs Minnie to keep her quiet. Jafar apologizes, but explains they don't want to be dull villains on Halloween. He then cues Hook, who cues Cruella to turn off the power ("Lights out!") as Mickey announces to the crowd that it is time for a change of pace. Jafar then appears on stage telling him that he's right and begins a song. Cruella frees some evil ghosts from a box labeled "Hitchhiking Ghosts" in the prop room and they transform the club into a darkened, evil version of itself, with mist floating on the floor. The other villains, seeing this as a chance to have their own exclusive club, join in the song ("It's Our House Now!") and force all the non-villainous characters into the kitchen with the Queen of Hearts's card soldiers keeping an eye on them. They then kick Mickey and the rest of the House of Mouse staff out while they use magic to spin the club's sign until it changes to say "House of Villains". After which, the outside changes to a blue ground floor with the top have being completely crimson. Taking the stage, Jafar announces to the villains that since the House of Mouse is now theirs, things will be run differently. However, Mickey returns, telling Jafar that he's had his fun and better turns things back to normal; he's even brought his boys (Donald and Goofy) as back up. Jafar is then backed up by Hades, Ursula and Chernabog. Intimidated by the large demon, Mickey and his friends are thrown out as Jafar starts the next cartoon, calling "especialy that scaredy duck Donald" are abouto to get a real fright. (The cartoon has Donald steal Halloween candy from his nephews who get revenge on him; Goofy also gets his holidays mixed up, thinking it's either Easter or Christmas) After the cartoon, Mickey and his friends look inside, wondering what they can do. Minnie, fed up with the villains, marches inside. Goofy says he's never seen Minnie so mad, but Mickey tells him he has. Jafar announces to the crowd that he has saved the best cartoon for last just as Minnie begins yelling at him; she tells him he and the other villains have 20 seconds to change everything back to normal. As Minnie counts down, Jafar motions for help and Captain Hook picks Minnie up and tosses her out as Jafar makes a pun about the next cartoon being a real scream; Minnie screams as he says this. (The cartoon is a Mickey and Minnie version of Hansel and Gretel.) At the end of the cartoon, Mickey and his friends sneak backstage and dress him in his sorcerer robes from Fantasia. The villains become surprised by Mickey's reappeance as a sorcerer; Jafar fires a blast at Mickey, who grabs the fire and turns it into a ball that he tosses back at Jafar; the ball is hit backstage, where Donald back evades it. Mickey conjures a ball and throws it at Jafar, who misses it; the ball takes off Hook's hat. Mickey sends another ball at Jafar, who bunts it off his staff. The fire ball bounces back at Mickey, whose magic hat is knocked off; he has no time to put it back on. Jafar moves in to eliminate the heroic mouse. However, Aladdin, having escaped the kitchen and into the prop basement, opens the backdoor and tosses a magic lamp to Mickey. The other villains flee in terror, realizing that their leader has been defeated while Mickey sucks Jafar into the lamp (which also turns the club back to normal) and frees the guests from the kitchen. Everyone cheers for Mickey as Minnie gives him a kiss to thank him, telling him he's the only real leader of the club. Donald pops up behind them in a Jafar costume, but Mickey tells him that even though he finally picked a scary costume, Goofy beat him to it; he's dressed as Jafar, too. Donald ends the movie with his classic line "Oh phooey!" Villains by movie/TV show *''Classic Disney Cartoons and Comic Books: Pete, a Skeleton, and Lonesome Ghosts *[[The Three Little Pigs|The Three Little Pigs]]: Big Bad Wolf *[[Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937 film)|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs]]: Queen Grimhilde (both normal and Witch form) *[[Pinocchio (1940 film)|Pinocchio]]: Stromboli, J. Worthington Foulfellow *[[Fantasia (film)|Fantasia]]: Chernabog *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: Headless Horseman *[[Cinderella (1950 film)|Cinderella]]: Anastasia, Drizella and Lucifer * 'Alice in Wonderland: The Queen of Hearts and Card Soldiers *[[Peter Pan (1953 film)|Peter Pan]]: Captain Hook, Pirates Crew and Tick-Tock the Crocodile *[[Lady and the Tramp|Lady and the Tramp]]: Si and Am *[[Sleeping Beauty (1959 film)|Sleeping Beauty]]: Maleficent and Her Goons *[[101 Dalmatians|101 Dalmatians]]: Cruella De Vil, Horace and Jasper Badun *[[The Sword in the Stone (film)|The Sword in the Stone]]: Madam Mim *The Jungle Book: Shere Khan (possible appearance), Kaa *The Aristocats: Edgar Balthazar *[[Robin Hood (1973 film)|Robin Hood]]: Prince John *The Rescuers: Madame Medusa, Mr. Snoops *[[The Great Mouse Detective|The Great Mouse Detective]]: Professor Ratigan and Fidget *Oliver & Company: Roscoe and DeSoto *[[The Little Mermaid|The Little Mermaid]]: Ursula *[[Beauty and the Beast (1991 film)|Beauty and the Beast]]: Gaston and LeFou *[[Aladdin (film)|Aladdin]]: Jafar (Leader) and Iago *[[The Lion King|The Lion King]]: Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *[[The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996 film)|The Hunchback of Notre Dame]]: Judge Claude Frollo *[[Hercules (1997 film)|Hercules]]: Hades, Pain and Panic and The Fates *[[Haunted Mansion|Haunted Mansion']]: The Hitchhiking Ghosts Cartoons Like the show, the film shows several Disney cartoons. In fact, these shorts make up more of the movie than the actual plot with the villains. However, all their title cards are edited out. Among them, three of the shorts are classic ones: * ''Lonesome Ghosts (1937) * Trick or Treat (1952) * Donald Duck and the Gorilla (1945) The other five shorts were all originally broadcast on Mickey Mouse Works in 1999. * Mickey's Mechanical House * How to Haunt a House * Dance of the Goofys * Donald's Halloween Scare * Hansel and Gretel Trivia *When Mickey was about to battle Jafar in his wizard attire there is a direct reference to the dinosaur section of "Rite of Spring" from Fantasia. When Mickey appears on stage and all of the villains gradually turn their heads towards him is very similar to when the Tyrannosaurus appears and all of the other dinosaurs face him. *Despite appearing on the DVD cover's backside and in the short Mickey's Mechanical House, Pluto does not make an appearance in the film. *Some scenes from the beginning of the film were later used in the episode House Ghosts. es: El Club de los Villanoshis Category:2002 films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Films based on television shows Category:Films Category:Halloween productions Category:Mickey Mouse movies Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Compilation films